facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder at Midnight: Season 4
Murder at Midnight: Season 4 is an RP made by Facepunch user Damian0358. It is the fourth member of the Murder at Midnight series. From Season 4 onwards, Damian0358 is the Game Master. Like the other seasons, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs, due to being a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Season 4 takes the format of the RP in a slightly new direction, adding continuity and some plot elements. While this change is seen with some criticism, it was accepted mostly because it brought new life to the series. It was followed up by Season 5. Events Some time has passed since the events of S2. Rumors of murder sprees happening in the middle of nowhere began to spread throughout the entire US, only ignited by the rumor that Clinton has been murdered. Since the '50s, there has been a murderous cult that has turned innocent people into murderers, making them murder people for them in order to satisfy their lust for blood and death. However, in recent years, the spread of information has been detrimental to the cult. The rumors aren't helping either. The most powerful and influential members of the cult gather together to discuss. They decide that the only way to beat this predicament is to just chance the source of the rumor. Using their influence in the government, they form the company "Applewhite International". They quickly make a site for a online "game show". Due to the site claiming that the rumors are just overly dramatic retelling of the first 3 seasons of their game show, the rumors begin to die down. The signups are up and the location of the season is revealed, a 12 story apartment building in a town near the Canadian border, where the contestants will live until the end of the game, without any way to leave. After some time, the site updates and reveals who was chosen to join the season. The Citizens first meet in front of the apartment complex. While they waited for the doors to open, they introduce themselves to each other. Vanolo Bar from Season 2 reappears, now an official Private Investigator. Whilst he was busy, he decides to speak with the Citizens, leading to a conversation with Cameron Knoll. David Sears, in a black car parked across the street, calls over Bar to speak with him. Gordon notices Vanolo and heads in his direction. Soon, the time came and the doors open, hitting Mr. Freeman in the face by accident. The host, Deil "Iowa" Lully, reveals himself to the Citizens. He shows them inside and showcases them the complex before leaving them to their own devices. The Citizens are immediately suspicious of Lully, thinking he is up to no good. Black Mask heads to the bar to get a drink, joined by Rick and Snake. Soon, everyone heads to their sleeping areas, as Snake is unable to contact Otacon over the Codec. Soon, it was nighttime. Kenny Wallace was the first victim, dying a gruesome and cruel death. Everyone is quick to accuse each other and soon, the accusation and voting period started. Nuwit-Quiw F. Poinxsquad was voted and was taken by the guards to a location far from the town, getting executed via the Breaking wheel. This leads to the discovery that he was not the Murderer. Everyone reacts to how Poinxsquad was executed, not thinking the game show would go so far. However, night came and it was time for another murder. The next victim was Jebediah Kerman, who was hung up like a pinata and beaten. Several items were left that could imply Freeman was the Murderer, however, the note left by the Murderer contradicted this. Meanwhile, on the East Coast, the head of Applewhite International, nicknamed Morty, and his cultist fanatics met with a government official at a classified hospital in regards of bringing back the dead as past characters for the show. After some discussion, the bodies of Robot Nixon and Bill Clinton were brought back to life. Clinton would debunk the rumor about his death, while Nixon (together with Agnew) would continue his campaign. Back to the Citizens, Bear decides to make burgers before everyone accuses eachother. Freeman and Negan were the only ones to take the burgers. Accusation and voting time came. Snake made an impressive note, pinning the possible Murderer down to three people, one of which being Black Mask, angering him. The next person to be put on the chair would be Negan, who would be executed via the Judas Cradle with special help from Lucille. This leads to the discovery that he was not the Murderer. Once again, everyone reacts to how Negan was executed, thinking the show is too cruel. The next murder victim would be Roman "Black Mask" Sionis, who would be killed in a fiery torture. The note left by the Murderer adds new rules that would stress out the Citizens. Snake ends up hearing a signal jammer, which he would try to find. Around the same time on the East Coast, two bodies reach the classified hospital. The bodies of Jeff Hill and John Doe, the Murderers of Season 2. When they come back to life, John Doe goes back to sleep while Jeff Hill screams the name Abraham. While Doe is taken somewhere else to continue his nap, Morty slaps Hill to get some sense in him, leading to his arm to be grabbed by Hill. After a discussion, Hill is sent to find Abraham's body with 2 cultist assistants. Arriving at the scene of Abraham's murder, Hill has a breakdown leading to the theft of the cultist car. Meanwhile, the accusation and voting period starts. The votes are counted up and Cameron Knoll is chosen. Lully jumps out of nowhere and points at Knoll, telling everyone that they have voted correctly and that Knoll is indeed the Murderer. The guards grab Knoll and drag him to an unknown room underneath the building. The room looks like an old game show set with a big multicolored wheel. He was taken to the wheel, and had his arms outstretched, being told that he was about to play a torture game. Practically playing diced Russian Roulette, aswell as being electrocuted, he dies. Around the same time, Abraham Ishmael Ali was brought back to life in a hospital on the West Coast, while on the East Coast, Morty was infuriated because the body he is looking for is alive once more. So, Season 4 ends with the surviving Citizens; Pvt. Smith Johnson, Bear Grills, Vince McMahon, Rick Grimes, Gordon Freeman & David Sears; being the winners. As no real prizes were thought of, the winners were given a cash prize of 10,000$. Characters Jebediah Kerman Played by iAmaNewb. Age 25, he is an all-around bad ass who is never afraid to do anything. He is able to do all sorts of bad ass stuff from launching a rover to meeting an orbiter. His current occupation is being an astronaut. He was the second victim, dying via excessive beating after being used as a pinata. Pvt. Smith Johnson Played by Dr.Critic. Age 20, he had a less than exemplary performance in school, and constantly failed all his classes in English and Drama, as well as in the social arena, constantly being awkward by making random, unnecessarily loud and profound exclamations. Though his mother often claimed he just had stiff bones, Pvt. Johnson merely chose to walk and run like his solid insides were held together by a collection of metal pipes, never seeing the need to hold his arms out further than by his side most of the time. Though he had endured enough teasing and bullying to make any sane person crack up, Smith Johnson was no more or less mentally challenged when he left school. His meaning in life seemed clear instantly to him. He joined the United States Marine Corps, and had an average training experience before he was inducted. He passed the 100m obstacle course with a fairly mediocre time of 3 days, 6 hours and 32 minutes. He found a place in the world where his profound shouting was not only useful, not only accepted, but amongst a joined chorus every time an insurgent tank did a spontaneous 180 panic spin 100 meters away on the hill. Smith Johnson has seen some shit, but now he's on leave. His current occupation is being a rifleman in the USMC. He is one of the 6 Citizens that survived and won Season 4. Bear Grills Played by HWECQI. His age is unknown for some reason. He is an extremely handsome human male with a love of outdoors and fish. He often gets confused with the piss drinker known as "Bear Grylls", but he is not the same person at all and he really does not appreciate being confused with him. He does not "drink his own pee". He does, however, like grilling up fish and having barbecues by the riverside. He suffered an accident years ago however, so he has a really bad speech impediment that makes him sound like a growling bear, absurd innit? His current occupation is working as a fry cook. He is one of the 6 Citizens that survived and won Season 4. Because of his character, Bear Grills became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon Played by Griffster26. Age 69, his current occupation is working as a professional wrestling promoter, former announcer, commentator, film producer, actor and occasional professional wrestler currently serving as majority owner, Chairman and CEO of Stamford, Connecticut-based professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment. It was him Austin, it was him all along. He is one of the 6 Citizens that survived and won Season 4. Cameron Knoll Played by LondierX. Born on the 15th of November, 19xx, age 21, he is the younger brother of the deceased magician Reid Knoll. After the death of his brother, the Reid family was surprised to find that Reid had a will, and left a considerable sum of money, as well as his clothing to Cameron. It was even more surprising considering Reid practically lived in a car. This inspired Cameron to take up the mantle of his dead brother, and become a magician for the obscene amounts of riches a stage performer can apparently get. He wears his brother's hat and coat since they're the only things the blood stains could've been cleaned out of. His current occupation is working as a freeloader, aswell as a amateur stage performer. He was the fifth Citizen to die and the third to be executed, dying via diced Russian Roulette, spinning wheel and electricity. He was the Murderer. Because of his character and success as a Murderer, Cameron Knoll became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Rick Grimes Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 14th of September, 1973, as a cop, he ran across an armed man, he was shot and put in a coma. Some time later he finds himself waking up from the coma, in a world full of strange creatures. While surviving, he turns into a person who will do anything to save himself. His current occupation is being a brutal leader, previously having been a cop. He is one of the 6 Citizens that survived and won Season 4. Gordon Freeman Played by Kierany9. Born on the 19th of November, 1989, he is a recent MIT graduate. After a freak accident, he gained a crippling morphine addiction and went on a hallucinogenic rampage rampage believing he was saving the world from aliens. During his rehab, he survived the killing spree of Jeff Hill & John Doe and now works at at Aperture Science, hoping to bring teleportation technology to the world. His current occupation is working as a scientist with a degree in theoretical physics. He is one of the 6 Citizens that survived and won Season 4. David Sears Played by Xonax. Age 42, in 1972, David and his twin brother were born as a result of the secret "Les Enfants Terribles" government project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the Big Boss, known as the "Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century". The two clones were also modified on the genetic level, with one clone expressing Big Boss's dominant genetic traits and the other expressing Big Boss's recessive traits. Nine months later, the twins were born and would later receive their own codenames, with David getting the codename "Solid Snake". Being a somatic cell clone of Big Boss, David inherited mitochondrial DNA from the egg donor of "Les Enfants Terribles," later demonstrating some awareness of this heritage. His codename, Solid Snake, is also his nickname. His current occupation is working as a soldier, spy, mercenary and musher. He is one of the 6 Citizens that survived and won Season 4. Kenny Wallace Played by gary spivey. Age 49, he is a redneck truck driver. He aspired to become a country musician, but this never surfaced, making him become bitter and cynical. Kenny enjoys telling stories, pseudo-wisdom and jokes while driving his truck. A conspiracy theory believer and self-proclaimed gun nut, he will pull a gun out at the slightest perceived offense. His current occupation is being an trucker. He was the first victim, dying via excessive torture. Negan Played by GordonZombie. His age is something only "Lucille" knows. Little is known about Negan's past, save that he ran a group of post-apocalyptic survivors known as the "Saviors" and possesses a particular bond with "Lucille", a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. The implications of this bond are slightly disturbing, though mentioning this to Negan would be unwise. He has a rather colorful grasp of the English vocabulary and a certain tendency for violence when the situation calls for it. His current occupation is being the leader of the "Saviors". He was the fourth Citizen to die and the second to be executed, dying via the Judas Cradle with special help from Lucille. Roman Sionis Played by doomevil. Age in the 30s range, he recently came through by becoming a successful businessman through illegal activity, few rarely know him completely. His snazzy white suit along with his mysterious mask makes him cool or from an ordinary person's perspective "terrible in casual days" which unfortunately he wears everyday. His nickname is Black Mask. His current occupation is working as a drug trafficker, aswell as a wealthy businessman. He was the third victim, dying via fiery torture. Nuwit-Quiw F. Poinxsquad Played by matt000024. Born on the 4th of July, 1988, he was born with a generic name to a normal American household to a wealthy family. He lived as a patriotic child until his 15th birthday when he learned his father's corporation was actually attempting to use the US government to create a New World Order. He therefore fled from home, changed his name, and gave up everything from his old life. Until the age of 20, he committed various terrorist acts around the country and was somehow never caught by authorities. It was then, he discovered the internet and realized his physical acts of terrorism were outdated. He realized that making conspiracy theorist websites was a much more productive method of getting the truth out and has been doing so ever since. His current occupation is being a political activist. He was the second Citizen to die and the first to be executed, dying via the Breaking wheel. Non-Game Characters This season introduces the host of the gameshow, Deil "Iowa" Lully, and the head of Applewhite International, Morty (both played by the GM, Damian0358). Vanolo Bar the 1st from Season 2 (played by doomevil) reappears in Season 4, now working as an official Private Investigator, investigating the apartment. Bill Clinton from Season 1 and 3 (played by matt000024), aswell as Robot Richard Nixon from Season 3 (played by HWECQI) were the first set of characters to be brought back from the dead. The Headless Body of Spiro Agnew from Season 3 (played by Karishnikova) would also reappear, waiting for Nixon to be brought back. The Murderers of Season 2; John Doe (played by Telepethi) and Jeff Hill (played by Xonax); would be the second set of characters to be brought back from the dead. Belonging to the third and final set of characters to be brought back from the dead this season, Abraham Ishmael Ali from Season 2 (played by Damian0358) returned. Category:RP